glee season 1
by lord hunter 20
Summary: New student, Harry Evans comes to Mckinley high school. pairings Harry/Quinn eventually.
1. prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or glee

Summary prologue

Harry stood looking out the window in his Hotel Room he was currently staying in. It had been two weeks since, he had killed Riddle, and his Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, The Carrows, Fenrir Greyback, Snape, and Peter Pettigrew.

Snape who was secretly Tom's double or triple agent had killed Dumbledore, not that Harry was sad about it as the old man had been hiding many secrets, including trying to make sure Harry was killed in the battle, he also had been taking money from his vaults. and that ron had been paid to befriend him, and Molly Weasley was stealing from him. he had found out when he was 13 he was staying with the Grangers when he recieved an owl from Gringotts, from then he pretended to be friends with Ron.

After the war Harry had left England after the wizarding world had got worse constantly harassing him, he planned to leave the wizarding world and magic behind. He already gave Ginny and her girlfriend Luna grimmauld place, after Ginny confessed to her family that she was a lesbian, her mother, Ron, bill, and Charlie, had kicked her out, her dad as usual did nothing to stop his wife, Harry and Hermione both supported her and Luna's relationship. Harry planned to give Fleur's dad control of his accounts in the wizarding world and instruction on what he wanted done with them, he already had accounts in the mundane world and that in it self was a lot of money his grandfather Matthew Evans had made investments in businesses. So he was wealthy.

Harry turned around and got his things together in a duffle bag and his backpack, he put his jacket on, he had decided to do what he had wanted to do since he was five, travel the world, he had been learning different languages, since he was seven he was fluent in Spanish, French, German and a few others. of course back then it was for different reasons. He slung his backpack over his shoulders, and, his duffle over his shoulder and grabbed a letter that he was taking to Hermione, his ex girlfriend, they had been together since 3rd year they even lost their virginity to each other, after the Yule ball. After a year of dating Hermione eventually confessed that she was a lesbian, and had feelings for Fleur Delacour, they split up and remained friends, Harry dated other girls, the Patils twins, Hannah Abbott, Nymphadora Tonks, Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fleur Delacour (before she and Hermione got together they had a threesome in his 4th year) Cho Chang, Daphne Greengrass, Lavender Brown. Harry apparated to Delacour Manor he put the letter on the table and disaaparated to the airport he checked in and boarded the plane leaving England possible for the last time.

Two months later saw Harry now known as Harry Evans having legally changed it, driving through New York, in a black Camaro listening to AC/DC back in black, he had been traveling across the country for a few weeks first was L.A. then Chicago a couple of others places he went to China, Japan, Hong Kong, Mexico, Russia, Spain as he could speak most of the languages he was heading to his new house, he had brought in Ohio were he would attend a high school called Dalton Academy.

Two days later he parked outside his new house he unlocked the door and looked around later that day he went out and bought a TV, DVD player kitchen appliances a bed and things, a computer, printer, laptop, he also bought a new car a Chevrolet impala and a Ducati motorbike which were in his garage

Harry opened the door of his house he had gone out to get some food for dinner when his mobile rang he put them on the counter and answered

"Yes hello" Harry said

'Mr. Evans hi, It's Mr. Arton calling about your application to join Dalton academy, I'm sorry but someone forgot to send it and unfortunately its too late as administration is full, for this semester. But I remembered you also looked at another high school, so I took the liberty to apply there, I would have called but I didn't have enough time, I hope that's ok?' he said

"Yeah that's fine thank you for phoning, bye" Harry said

'Good bye Mr. Evans and sorry again' and hung up Harry went into the living room and looked through the high school brief lets and came to the one he wanted "Hmm, looks like I'm going to McKinley high school."

A/N this is just a prologue next chapter will be glee pilot EP, I'm planning on it being Harry/Quinn pairing, but it won't be until next season, he will be taking Sam's place, but Sam will be in it I will follow most of glee plot, but making little changes to it.

Also Harry doesn't have his scar on his forehead it faded after Harry killed Riddle, and doesn't wear glasses he had surgery, in his 5th year.


	2. pilot

Disclaimer I don't own Glee or HP pairings H/Q eventually

Summary pilot ''singing'' 'thinking'

The cheerleader's were practicing on the field while music was being played. They made a pyramid then finished wobbling slightly then one cheerio fell "you think this is hard?" said the coach "try water boarded. That's hard" and blows the whistle.

Mr. Schue nods to someone then parks his car, he kicks the door closed as he walks past some jocks,

"Guys" Mr. Schue said they turn "making some new friends Kurt?"

"He sure is Mr. Schue" said one with a Mohawk

"Hey, Finn. You still owe me that report on-" he finishes by speaking in Spanish, clapping him on the shoulder as he turns to look at him taking his shades off

"What?" said Finn

"What you did last summer." Mr. Schue replied

"Almost half way done with almost all of it Mr. Schue" Finn replies

"It's 'hammer time'." Said the boy with a Mohawk turning to the boy, he and another lift him up

"Please. This is from Marc Jacobs's new collection" Kurt said

"Wait." Said Finn, they let Kurt take the jacket off, he gives it to Finn, "Okay" Finn said, and the two throw Kurt into the dumpster.

Mr. Schue looks at a plaque in a cabinet, and reads the message, on it.

Mr. Schue in his class speaking Spanish "Como esta usted? Yo me llamo guilermo." Mr. Schue said in Spanish, "como esta usted? Yo me llamo guilermo" Finn, the new student Harry and the class speak back; Mr. Schue speaks Spanish again and motions for them to repeat, "Bueno. Bueno." Mr. Schue said afterwards

Principal Figgins office

"I'd like to take over glee club" Mr. Schue said to principal Figgins

"You want to captain the titanic too?" Figgins replied to him,

"I think I can make it great again. There is no joy in these kids. They feel invisible. That's why every one of them has a MySpace page."

"Sixty bucks a month. That's what I need to keep this program up" Figgins said to him,

"A-A-And you-you expect me to pay it?" Mr. Schue said, looking at him

"Well, I'm certainly not going to pay it. We're not talking about cheerios here, will they were on fox sports net last year when Glee Club starts bringing that kind of prestige to the school again you can have all the money you want. Until then, sixty bucks a month and you've got to use the costumes and props we already have. But we need the stools for wood shop, now if you don't mind I've got paperwork to finish, we have a new student here at McKinley from England a Mr. Harry Evans" Figgins said

"Yeah, I've already had him in Spanish" Will said.

Will lay in bed pondering 'hiding the $60 a month from my wife, Terri, was gonna be hard. But I had bigger problems. How was I gonna get these kids motivated? One thing I knew for sure-we needed a new name.' Will suddenly sat up "New Directions!"

The next morning Mr. Schue began auditions, first to sing was Mercedes jones who sang R.E.S.P.E.C.T. then Kurt Hummel, Mr. cellopane followed by Tina Chang (I kissed a girl )and Artie Abrahams. And lastly Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and a few other cheerios sat on the bleachers in the gym, and they were watching a video uploaded by Rachel. Quinn types on her laptop making comments, making Santana and the other cheerios laugh.

Choir room

Mr. Schue was with the kids practicing and to be honest they were terrible

"We suck" Rachel said

"Uh, it it'll get there. We-we just need to keep rehearsing." Mr. Schue said

"Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it id to give the lead solo in 'sit down, you're rockin the boat' to a boy in a wheelchair?" Rachel said,

"I think Mr. Schue's using the irony to enhance the performance." Artie said Mr. Schue nodded

"There's nothing ironic about show choir!" Rachel said and storms out

"Rachel." Mr. Schue said "Rachel!"

Out on the field

"That's sloppy, your sloppy, babies it's just disgraceful" yelled the cheerleading coach into the microphone. Mr. Schue walked up the bleachers to Rachel, he sat down next to her

"You changed out of your costume." Mr. Schue said

"I'm tired of being laughed at" Rachel said Mr. Schue sighs,

"You're the best kid in there, Rachel. That comes with a price." Mr. Schue said Rachel turns to him

"Look, I know I'm just a sophomore. But I can feel the clock ticking away, and I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it." She said

"You get great grades. You're a fantastic singer." He said to her

"Everybody hates me" Rachel said to him,

"You think Glee Club is gonna change that?" he said

"Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special makes you special, right?" Rachel said, Mr. Schue smiles slightly "I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally"

"Maybe I can teach Artie a little. I-"

"Look, Mr. Schue I appreciate what you're trying to do. But if you can't give me what I need, then I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make a fool of out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with Glee it hurts too much." Rachel said a whistle blows

"Schuester!" a man in a buggy said, "Figgins want ya!" and drives of.

Harry was currently running laps around the field while watching the cheerleaders and their maniac coach honestly why would they call cheerleaders after a breakfast cereal cheerios! as he passed a couple of them glanced at him.

Figgins office,

"But we just started rehearsals." Mr Schue said to Figgins

"My hands are tied, Schue. I need the auditorium. Alcoholics anonymous want to rent it out for their afternoon meetings. Lots of drunks in this town. They're paying me 10 bucks a head."

"If we show at regionals, Glee stays if not, the bar is open in the auditorium." Mr. Schue said

"What is it with you and this club? You've got only five kids. One of them is a cripple!"

"Then I guess you've got nothing to worry about." Mr Schue replied looking at him Figgins sighs

"Fne." Figgins relents

"Yes!" Mr. Schue then chuckles,

"But you're running detention for free to make it up to me."

"Uh. Deal" Mr Schue said, nodding,

"Someone looks beautiful today. Hi" Will said to his wife

"Hey. You look very handsome." She said kissing him

"Thank you" Will replies, "roast beef on pumpernickel. Your favorite."

"Ohh! Does it have mayo?" Terri asks

"Yeah" Will replies,

"Will, if my diabetes comes back, I can't get pregnant." Terri tells him;

"-I-" Will said,

"What is wrong with you?" Terri said he sighs

"Well, I wanted to tell you, that I'm gonna have to start working late for the next couple of months. I'm, uh, monitoring after-school detention."

"What?" Teri said,

"I had to make a deal with Figgins, so he wouldn't kill Glee Club."

"But, Will, I'm on my feet four hours a day here, three times a week here. Now I have to go home and I have to cook dinner for myself?" Howard returns,

"This lady wants to return these sheets" he said to Terri, "but something tells me we've got a bed wetter." Holding up the sheet and showing a stain, she sighs

"Do you see what I have to deal with here, hmm?" Terri said she leaves "god, hasn't she ever heard of a diaper" just them Will hears sandy the ex glee guy, he see's him through a gap talking to a guy works there, will walks past him hoping he doesn't see him.

"It's simple to understand! William?" Will stops and turns around

"Sandy? Hey!" Will said

"Well, hello. How are things? I hear you have taken over Glee club." Sandy asks him,

"Yeah. I hope you're not too upset." Will said,

"Are you kidding? Getting out of that swirling eddy of despair-best thing ever happened to me." He said then whistles Will chuckles "don't get me wrong. It wasn't easy at first" sandy said as he walks with Will, "being dismissed. And for what I was accused of? My long distance girlfriend in Cleveland nearly broke up with me. Oh, god. Don't you love a good monkey?" holding up a cushion "it took me weeks to get over my nervous breakdown." Walking away

"Did they put you on medication?" Will asks him,

"Better. Medical marijuana. It's genius! I tell my doctor. Feelgood I'm having trouble sleeping and he gives me all of it I want. I'm finding the whole system quite lucrative." Sandy said, Will looks at him

"You're a drug dealer?" Will asks,

"Oh, yeah. Make five times more than when I was a teacher. I keep some for my self and then take money baths in the rest." he said

"Who-who do you sell it to?" will asks,

"You want in?" Sandy asks him holding it up,

"Uh no" Will chuckles "I tried it once in college. But Terri and I are trying to get pregnant." Will said,

"I do my own packaging." Sandy said tucking it in wills pocket,

"Sandy, no-" Will said,

"And the first sample is free. Come on. You are the one coaching those tone-deaf acne factories. You're gonna need it. The staff member returns

"What? This looks like barf. Okay? I have to do everything myself." He turns to Will, "call me. Come on" and leaves

Will knocks on the door "Hey, Sue? Can I have a sec?" Will asks,

"Sure buddy. Come on in" Sue said.

Emma walks along the path when she steps in some gum. "What ew!" Emma said she sits on the bench

"Hey, Emma. You got a second?" Will asks, "What is that gum?" she nods.

"Uh-huh" Emma replies,

"So you want to talk to my cheerios about joining Glee Club?" Sue said,

"Well I need more kids-performers." Will said, "and all the best ones are in the cheerios. So I figured some of them might want to double up,"

"Okay. So what you're doing right now is called blurring the lines, high school is a caste system. Kids fall into certain slots your jocks, your popular kids, up in the penthouse. The invisibles and the kids playing live-action druids and trolls out in the forest bottom floor." she said

"And…where do the Glee kids lie?" will asks,

"Sub-basement." Sue replied.

"Sue's not wrong, but I don't think anything's set in stone" Emma said as will used a credit card to take the gum of her shoe, "I mean, kids are gonna do what they think is cool, which is not always who they are, you just need to find a way to get them out of their boxes,"

"Well, how do I do that?" will asks her,

"They follow the leader, if you can get a couple of the popular kids to sign up the rest will fall right in line."

"I just want to talk to them" Will said as he jogs next to ken in his buggy,

"I don't know dude" he replied "I can't see any of my guys wanting to join Glee club. Last month, they held down one of their teammates, shaved of his eyebrows just because he watched greys anatomy."

"Look, all I'm looking for is an introduction" Will said,

"Fine." Ken said

"You gotta put a good word in for me with Emma" then drives off.

Will get's the gum off "there you go, Cinderella." Will said

"Thank you, I have trouble with things like that. The, um-the messy things it's really nice how much you care about Glee about the kids"

"If you really care about these kids, you'll leave well enough alone." Sylvester said to him, "children like to know where they stand. So let your Glee kids have their little club. But don't pretend that any of them are something their not." She presses a button on her shakes maker,

Gym locker room

Ken blows the whistle "Circle up! Now Mr. Schuester is gonna talk to you, you don't listen, you do laps. You mouth off, you do laps." Looking at Finn and puck "got it? They all yours will." he said

"Thanks ken, hey guys. How you doing? I think I recognize some of you from Spanish class, but, uh, I'm- I'm here today to talk to you about something different. Uh, music." He looks around "Glee Clubs needs guys," some of the guys laugh

"I can sing" Puck said putting is hand up

"Really? Thant's fantastic" Mr. Schue said

"You wanna hear?" Puck said

"Yeah." Mr. Schue said puck comes to the front and well farts and the guys laughs

"Oh, yeah" Puck said ken taps him on the shoulder he mouths 'laps' as he passes he high fives Finn

"I'm gonna put the sign-up sheet at the door. So if anyone wants to sign up, please-thank you" ken blows the whistle "dismissed! Puck, in my office in five minutes" will looks at him "you been sleeping okay? Your eyes look a little bloodshot." He said

"I got allergies" ken said,

"Okay buddy thanks again" will said and leaves,

Will looks at the sign up sheet, and thinks 'I honestly thought that was the end of a very brief fever dream that was New Directions' when he hears singing,

''Even as I wander I'm keepin you in sight'' will walks to the showers ''on a cold, dark winter's night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might'' he see's Finn singing in the shower Finn pretends to drum ''and I can't fight this feeling anymore''

Will thinking 'I suddenly realized why I had wanted to do this in the first place.'

''I'd gotten what I'd started fighting for'' Finn sings,

'It was seeing the gift in a kid that they didn't even know they had' Will thinks

''And I can't fight this feeling anymore''

'it was pure talent. What I did then was the blackest moment of my life'

Mr Schue's office

Mr. Schue passes a small brown envelope on the table to Finn

"You want to tell me how long you've had a drug problem?" Mr. Schue said to him

"I don't even know who chronic lady is." Finn said

"Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory biweekly locker checks." Mr. Schue tells him

"But I've never seen that before, Mr. Schue. I swear, it's not mine! I'll pee in a cup I'll pee."

"Look, it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is eight-tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah look you'll get kicked out of school you'll lose your football scholarship."

"Wait, I-I had a football scholarship? To-to where?" Finn said

"You could land in prison, son" Mr. Schue said to him

"Oh, my god! Please don't tell my mom." Finn replied, Mr. Schue sighs

"Look, I see a lot of myself in you, Finn I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices, and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you Finn." Looking at him,

[Finn] that really got to me when Mr. Schuester said that. Because everyday of my life, I expect more of myself, see I look confident and everything but I still struggle with the same thing other kids do peer pressure'

"We have to options here" will said "I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school, but that's gonna remain on your permanent record,"

"What's the other option, Mr Schue? Finn asks,

Auditorium

'I got chills there're multiplyin' Rachel and the others look at Finn as he sings 'and I'm losing control cause the power you're supplyin it's electrofyin'

'You better shape up' Rachel sings

'Doo, doo, doo' sings the other three, 'cause I need a man'

'Doo, doo, doo' Rachel walks along the stage

'But my heart is set on you' [the other three sing] and my heart is set on you'

'You better shape up you better understand to my heart I must be true'

'Nothing left nothin left for me to do'

'You're the one I want'

'You're the one I want ooh, ooh, ooh, honey the one that I want'

"Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes shouts, "Look, I'm not down with this background nonsense. I'm Beyoncé! I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Okay, look. Mercedes. It's just one song." He tells her

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good" Kurt tells her,

"Okay. You're good white boy. I'll give you that but you better bring it, lets run it again" Mercedes said to Finn, and to Mr. Schue

"All right. Let's do it, from the top" Mr Schue said,

The next day

Harry put his things in his locker as he heads to his next class, dressed in his usual long sleeved top, jeans, converse trainers all black, he grabs his folder, although he'd been at McKinley for a few days he had been getting a lot of attention, mostly from the cheerleaders, he checked the time, he had bought, before he came to lima, a leather distress cuff watch, he also wore a black leather cuff on his right wrist, which seemed to tell the girls that he was bit of a bad boy, it helped as he had a slight scar down the side of his left eye, and had a couple of tattoos. He left for class as he heard the bell.

After school Mr. Schue takes glee club to watch their competition and they discover them to be good. Very, very good. Okay brilliant.

Auditorium

"You're leaving us? When? Artie asked Mr. Schue

"I've giving my two-weeks notice. But I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go," Mr. Schue replied

"Is this cause those Carmel kids were good? Because we can work harder" Mercedes said,

"This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We cant do this with out you" Rachel said to him,

"So does that mean that I don't have to be in this club anymore, or-" Finn said, but shuts up as the others look at him,

"Look, this isn't about you guys, being an adult is about having to make difficult choices, it's not like high school, sometimes you have to give up the things that you love, one day you guys are gonna grow up and understand that I have… loved being your teacher" looking at them and then walks away leaving them.

Mr. Schue packs his papers in his case and see's a guitar lying on a stool he picks it up, and starts strumming a tune

Emma sits at a table doodling on a book drawing on a picture of Mr. Schue.

Later

"Need help grading those papers?" Emma asks him,

"It's actually an application for H.W Menken. They're hiring, come on. Accounting is sexy" looking at Emma,

"I'll miss you," he said to her, "before you leave, can you do me a favor?" Emma asks

"Yeah." Will replies

"I made an appointment for you tomorrow…in the career center. You need some guidance"

"I'm having a kid, Emma what I need is better benefits," Will told her,

"just come, will, for me" Emma asks him, and leaves,

Lockers,

Finn shuts his locker and jumps seeing Rachel,

"Didn't see you at Glee Club today." Rachel said,

"Is that still happening?" Finn said,

"I've taken over" Rachel told him

"Oh." Finn said,

"I'm interim director, but I expect the position will become permanent," Quinn and Santana stop.

"Hi, Finn. Rupaul" Quinn,

"Hey" said Finn,

"What are you doing talking to her?" Quinn,

"Oh-" Finn said,

"Science project, we're lab partners" Rachel said for him,

"Christ crusaders tonight at 5:00, my house." Quinn told him,

"Sounds great." Finn, Quinn and Santana walk away as she goes Quinn shoots Rachel a glare,

"Look, I should go" he tells Rachel,

"I can't do Glee anymore. It conflicts with-"

"Your reputation?" Rachel interrupts him "you've really got something, Finn, and you're throwing it away.

"I–I'm gonna be late." Finn replied,

"You can't keep worrying about what people think. You're better than all of them." Rachel told him, than walks away.

Field

"What do you want me to do, apologize?" puck, asks Finn "that's not me, dude. Look, if I joined the flag team, you'd beat the crap out of me. I just don't understand why you did it."

"Schuester told me he'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I joined the club." Finn said to puck, "I didn't have a choice. If I failed another class, I'd be kicked of the team. Look its okay? I quit. Anything else." He asks him

"No, that's it. And as a welcome back to the world of the normal, I got you a present"

"What's that noise?" Finn asks, following him over to the portable toilets

"Oh, god help!" Artie yelled

"Is someone in there?" Finn,

"We got that wheelchair kid inside. We're gonna flip it" Puck said as the guys laugh t Finn shakes his head

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Finn asks,

"He's already in a wheelchair" Puck said to him "come on dude. we saved you the first roll" Finn shakes his head then goes over and opens the door

"Oh" Artie pants he grunts "thank you, thank you" as Finn takes him out "thank you, oh, my god the smell"

"What the hell, dude? I can't believe you're helping this loser" Puck said to Finn,

"Don't you get it, man? We're all losers," looking at them "everyone at this school. Hell, everyone at this town. One of all the kids who graduate, maybe half will go to collage, and-and two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid of being called a loser, cause I can accept that that's what I am" looking at them, "but I am afraid of turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life."

"So, what? Are you quitting to join homo explosion?" Puck said to him

"No. I'm doing both" Finn said to him causing the boys to chuckle "cause you can't win without me, and neither can they." He leaves with Artie, as they leave they see a guy with a hose and music playing, which gives Finn as idea.

-Auditorium

"Look, you guys. Theses steps are not hard. I've been doing them since preschool" Rachel said to them,

"I'm sorry. Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you" Kurt said to her,

"I know what I'm talking about; I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!" She tells them

"This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt said as Finn came in,

"Look, I owe you guys an apology I never should've quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people." Finn said,

"That was you?" Rachel said to him

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me" Kurt said,

"I know" Fin said to him,

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof" Kurt said

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry" Finn replied, "look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it this is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was, like, the lamest thing on earth and maybe it is but we're all here for the same reason-cause we want to be good at something." The others look at each other "Artie, you play guitar, right?" he asked him, Artie nods "think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there." Artie replied,

"All right." Finn said, "Mercedes, we need new costumes, and they have got to be cool. Can you do that?"

"Damn! Don't you see what I've got on?" Mercedes asks him, smiling,

"Rachel, you can do choreography." Finn said "Tina, what are you good at?" Tina stutters, "well figure something out for you."

"And what are you bringing to the table Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asks him,

"I've got the music." Finn replied, grinning,

Staff lunchroom

"I want to show you something." Emma said to him "I did a little research, and this is a tape I found in the library of the 93 team at nationals." Will smiles Emma shows him the tape, "do you know who that is?" she asks "that's you, will. That's you happier than I've ever seen you." Will looks at it

"That was the greatest moment of my life." Will said,

"Why?" Emma asks him

"Because I loved what I was doing. Yeah, I knew before we were halfway through the number that we were gonna win and being a apart of that, in that moment I knew who I was in the world" Will said, looking at Emma, who smiled, "and the only time I felt-I felt that way since then was when Terri told me I was gonna be a father. No, no. I need to provide for my family" closing the laptop,

"But provide what exactly? The understanding that money is most important thing? Or the idea that only life worth living is one that you're really passionate about, Will?" looking at him.

Mr. Schue was walking past the auditorium when he hears music coming from the auditorium.

''Just a small town girl living in a lonely world she took the midnight train going anywhere'' Finn,

''Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit he took the midnight train going anywhere' Rachel,

'Da, da'' (Tina, Mercedes, Kurt Artie)

''A singer in a smoky room'' Finn, '

'A smell of wine and cheap perfume'' Rachel, (both)

''For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on and on'' (all) ''strangers waiting da –da up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night da-da streetlight people living just to find emotion hiding somewhere in the night''

Mr. Schue walks in through the door and see's the glee kids singing,

'Working hard to get my fill everybody wants a thrill'' Rachel

''Payin anything to roll the dice just one more time'' (Rachel and Finn)

''Some will win (Rachel)

'Some will lose some will only sing the blues and now the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on (Rachel & Finn) Mr. Schue watches as the dance on stage He walks down 'don't stop believing hold on to that feeling streetlight people oh-oh-oh- oh- oh''

Up in the balcony Sue Sylvester, Quinn and Santana watch them sing

''Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling'

Puck watches them

'Streetlight people oh-oh-oh''

Puck then leaves. In the back Harry watches them, as they finish, he glances up and sees the cheerleading coach and two girls. Mr. Schue claps they look at him "good guys. It's a nine lets make it a ten Rachel, you need to hit the ones and fives. Finn I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high 'B'"

"So does this mean you're staying?" Finn asks.

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me." Mr Schue said "from the top."

A/N okay it's taken a little longer than I wanted to do the pilot, (two weeks) but I have been doing some other chapters of season 2, so hope you like the pilot of season 1. Signing of lord dragon hunter.


	3. Showmance

Disclaimer I don't own HP or glee

Showmance

Mr. Schue parked his car "Mr. Schuester" Rachel called

"Yes?" Mr. Schue replied,

"I went to the library and got some sheet music and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal" Mr. Schue smiled

"Thanks, Rach but I already got one picked out"

"Let me help you with that" Finn said taking her suitcase from her

"Thanks, Finn your so chivalrous" Rachel said

"Thanks, that's good thing, right?" Finn asked

"Morning guys" Mr. Schue said to Mercedes, Tina, and, Artie

"Hey, Mr. Schue we're just learning some runs" Mercedes said

"Oh yeah?" Mr. Schue said

"So it goes" she said then she, Tina, and, Artie vocalize.

"With the finger huh" Mr. Schue said

"Pretty fly for a white guy" Mercedes said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. Hey don't be late for rehearsal this afternoon" Mr. Schue said, leaving he past some Jocks and Kurt "morning Kurt" Mr. Schue said

"Buenos, nachos, Mr. Schue" said Puck

"Hey lets go titans" Mr. Schue said passing, chuckling.

"Yeah come on" Puck said, as they others nodded

"Wait" Kurt said throwing his leather briefcase at one of them, "one day you will all work for me" Kurt said, as they throw him into the dumpster, Harry parks his car gets his bag and heads into the school, passing a couple of cheerio's.

Mr. Schue was walking along the path as Emma waited, then accidently on purpose bumped into him,

"Oh!" he said,

"Oh Will! Oh gosh" Emma said,

"Hi Emma," he said,

"Hi" Emma said,

"Hey, I wanted to thank you so much for the advice you gave me the other day" Will said "I mean teaching here and coaching Glee club its where I belong" he said to her,

"Oh it's no problem, I mean it's what I do I give counsel and guidance I'm a guidance counselor"

"Yeah you sure are" Will said to her,

"Oh look we match, periwinkle" she said

"Yeah" Will said Santana who was walking up the stairs, she rolled her eyes, as Quinn followed behind her,

"Get a room" Santana told them as they past Quinn walked by

"Miss Sylvester, wants to see you in her office, Mr. Schue" Quinn said, "she doesn't like to be kept waiting" and walked off,

"You got it" Will said to her.

Sue Sylvester office,

Will walked to Sue's office "Hey, sue you want to see me" Will said

"Hey buddy come on in" Sue said on the treadmill "I just blasted my hammies" she said

"Oh" he replied

"Iron tablets" Sue said gesturing the cartons,

"Uh-" Sue tossed him some

"Keeps your strength up while you're menstruating" Sue told him,

"I don't menstruate" Will said to her,

"Yeah? Neither do I" Sue to him, "so I had a little chat with principal Figgins, and he said that if your group doesn't place at regionals he's cutting the program, ouch"

"You don't have to worry about Glee club we're gonna be fine," Will said

"Really? Cause I was at the local library where I read cheerleading today aloud" Sue said then going over to her desk "to blind geriatrics and I came across this little page-turner" holding up the book "show choir rule book" looking at him, she walks over to him "and it turns out you need 12 kids to qualify for regionals," she looked at him "last time I looked, you only had five and a half here" handing him the book "cripple in the wheelchair I also took the liberty of highlighting some special Ed classes for you,"

"Maybe you could find some recruits" handing it to him "cause I'm not sure there's anybody else who's gonna swim over" going over to the weights "to your island of misfit toys"

"Are you threatening me Sue" Will said

"Threatening you?" Sue said "oh, no, no, no. presenting you with an opportunity to compromise yourself? You betcha" she puts the weights down and going over to him, "lets break it down" he nods "you want to be creative you want to be in the spotlight face it, you want to be me" Mr. Schue stifles a chuckle "so here's the deal" Sue said, "you do with your depressing little group of kids what I did with my wealthy elderly mother euthanize it, its time" Will shakes his head slightly "and then I'll be happy to offer you a job as my second assistant on cheerios you can fetch me Gatorade and launder my soiled delicates" Will nods "it'll be very rewarding work for you" Sue said Will sighs

"You know what Sue? I politely decline your offer glee club is here to stay I believe in my kids, I know you're used to being the cock of the walk around here"

"Offensive" she said,

"But it looks like your cheerios are gonna have some competition we're gonna show up at regionals you have my word on that" he said tossing the pills back to her then, goes to the door and turns to her "have a good day" and leaves.

Lockers

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in the school over the next couple of years" Quinn said to Finn as Rachel stood at her locker listening

"Yeah I know" Finn said,

"Prom king and queen homecoming court royalty," Quinn said "I am not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can express yourself,"

"Look you're making too big deal out of this" Finn said, Quinn smiles

"Okay. Let's compromise if you quit the glee club I'll let you touch my breast"

"Under the shirt" Finn asked

"Over the bra" Quinn said looking at him Finn thinks for a second,

"No, no I can't" Finn said Quinn scoffs, "I want to do glee I'm really happy when I'm preforming" Finn said,

"People think you're gay now, Finn and you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard," Quinn said told him,

"Look, I-I gotta go to class okay?" Finn said slinging his bag over his shoulder, "just relax, everything's gonna work out" then leaves,

Quinn turns to Rachel "Eavesdrop much?" Quinn said to her, Rachel turns to her closes her locker as Quinn walks over to her "time for some girl talk man-hands you can dance with him, you can sing with him but you will never have him"

"I understand why you'd feel threatened Finn and I have made a connection but I'm an honorable person, I don't need to steal your man I have plenty of suitors of my own" looking at her Quinn looked at her "every day glee's status is going up and yours is going down deal with it" walking away before turning and receiving a slushie followed by another, Quinn laughs

"Awesome" said one jock

"Hola" Puck said,

Harry gets his stuff for his next class closes his locker and heads off. Passing Finn as he enters the classroom.

Choir room

''Ah, freak out le freak, c'est chic'' they sang,

"Energy, guys its disco" Mr. Schue said,

''Freak out, le freak, c'est chic ah, freak out''

"Good with the hands. John Travolta hands, all right" Mr. Schue said,

''Le freak, c'est chic''

"We're freaking out lets go" Mr. Schue said

''Freak out le freak c'est chic'

"And up and down." Mr. Schue motioned "good"

''Have you heard'' they sang,

"Good, good. Good guys" he said,

''About the new dance craze listen to us I'm sure you'll be amazed you'll be amazed big fun''

"Whoa, whoa! Hell to the nah" Mercedes said, as Rachel almost kicks her, brad stops as they stop dancing, "first of all, you try bust my face again, and I will cut you" Mr. Schue sighs Mercedes turns to him "and also this song is terrible."

"No, no, no. it's not the song you guys just need to get into it," he said,

"No it's the song it's really gay," Kurt said

"We need modern music Mr. schue" Artie said,

"I'm sorry guys we don't have time to discuss this" Mr. Schue said, "we're doing this song this Friday at the pep assembly"

"In front of the whole school?" Tina asked,

"Exactly" Mr. Schue,

"They're gonna throw fruit at us and I just had a facial" Kurt said,

"I'll press charges if that happens" Rachel said,

"Guys, I can't express to you how important this assemble is," looking at them "we need recruits there are six of you we need 12 to qualify for regionals we have no choice or the club is over I know you guys don't like this song but we took nationals back in '93 with 'freak out' it's a crowd pleaser trust me from the top"

"I'm dead" Finn said,

The next day

"You need to call me before you dress yourself" Kurt said to Mercedes,

"Whatever, whatever" she said,

"You look like a Technicolor zebra" Rachel watched as Finn did his shoelaces up

"All right guys how about a little kanye?" Mr. Schue said coming in the choir room,

"Sweet" Rachel said "for the assemble?"

"No we won't be ready in time" Mr. Schue said, "we still doing disco but we can fold this into our repertoire and it'll be awesome for regionals, communication is foundation of any successful music group if we're gonna succeed, we need to communicate you guys said you wanted modern music I listened"

"Mr. schue we'd really like to not do disco at that assemble" Artie said,

"Finn, you're gonna do take the solo" Mr. schue said going through the sheet music on the piano

"What? No, I can't do the solo Mr. Schue" Finn said, "I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time" Mr. schue takes his jacket off

"No problem I'll walk you through it"

"Ooh!" The other say

"Hey Mercedes you know this?" Mr. Schue asked,

"Oh I got this" she said,

''She's take my money when I'm in need yeah, she's triflin' friend indeed oh, she's a gold digger way over town that digs on me'' Will laughs and motions Brad and his starts playing the keyboard, (Glee Club) ''she give me money''

(Mr Schue) ''Now I ain't sayin she's a gold digger

(Glee club) ''When I'm in need'

'But she ain't messin with no broke, broke''

'She give me money'' (Glee Club)

''Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger'' (Mr. Schue)

'When I'm in need'' (Glee Club)

''But she ain't messin with no broke, broke''

''I gotta leave''

''Get down girl, go ahead, get down''

''I gotta leave'' (Glee Club)

''Get down girl, go ahead, get down''

''I gotta leave'' (Glee Club)

''Get down girl, go ahead get down''

''I gotta leave'' (Glee Club)

'Get down girl go ahead' (Mr. Schue)

''She give me money' (Artie)

''Cutie the bomb she met her at a beauty salon'' (Mr. Schue)

'When I'm in need' (Artie)

''With a baby Louis Vuitton under her underarm'' (Mr. Schue)

'She give me money' (Artie)

'Tell you rock I can tell by your charm'' (Mr. Schue)

'When i'm in need' (Artie)

''Far as girls you got flock I can tell by your charm and your arm'' (Mr. Schue) 'But I'm looking for the one have you seen her (Mr. Schue)

'No we ain't seen her She give me money' (Glee Club)

'Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger' (Mr. Schue)

'When I'm in need (Glee Club)

'But she ain't messin' with no broke, broke''

'She give me money' (Glee Club)

'Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger uh'' (Mr. Schue)

'When I'm in need'' (Glee Club)

'But she ain't messin no broke, broke'

'I gotta leave''

'Get down girl go ahead get down'' (Mr. Schue)

'I gotta leave''

'Get down girl go ahead get down'' (Mr. Schue)

'I gotta leave''

'Get down girl go ahead get down''

'I gotta leave''

''Get down girl go ahead get down'' (Mr. Schue)

'She give me money' (Mercedes)

'Eighteen years 18 years' (Mr. Schue)

'When I'm in need' (Mercedes)

'She got one of your kids got you for 18 years''

'She give me money'' (Mercedes),

'I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids' (Mr. Schue)

'When I'm in need'' (Mercedes)

'His baby mama car crib is bigger than his you will see him on TV any given Sunday (Mr. Schue)

'I gotta leave' (Mercedes)

'Win a super bowl and drive off in a Hyundai' (Mr. Schue)

'I gotta leave' (Mercedes)

'She was supposed to buy your shorty Tyco with your money' (Mr. Schue)

'I gotta leave' (Mercedes)

'She went to the doctor got lipo with your money' he moves Finns foot 'she walkin round looking like Michael with your money should have got that insured GEICO for your money'

''She got me money' (Mercedes)

'If you ain't no punk holla we won't prenup' (Mr. Schue)

'We won't prenup yeah' they sang, then laughed,

"All right, just like that" Mr. Schue said, "ready?"

Emma goes into the girls toilets and hears a girl coughing she goes over and see's Rachel

"Rachel did you just throw up?" asked Miss Pillsbury,

"No." Rachel said,

"You missed the toilet." Emma said,

"The girl who was throwing up before me left that" Rachel said, "I tried but I guess I just don't have a gag reflex"

"One day when your older, that'll turn out to be a gift let's have a chat, okay" Emma said,

Emma picked up a leaflet and gave it to her, Emma waved to will he smiled, she clears her throat

"Rachel bulimia is a very messy serious disease" Miss Pillsbury told her

"I don't have bulimia I tired it and failed and won't ever attempt it again,"

"Okay" Pillsbury said

"Grossed me out" Rachel said to her

"Okay but I still want to talk about the feelings that you had that led up to you wanting to puke your guts out" Ms. Pilsbury asked

"I want to be thinner. Prettier, like that Quinn girl" Rachel,

"Mm, hmm, and um, why is that?" she ask her,

"Have you ever liked somebody so much you just wanna lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music and cry," Rachel asked her,

Emma glanced at Will, then turned back to her "No." then thought back to when she cried in her car, "Uh, but a boy crush, huh? I know about that. I mean, not now it takes me back in the- like a long time ago, I knew about that you know what? You need to remember? Rachel, to protect your heart, I don't care who he is, if he doesn't like you for who you are-if he's-you know, he's married with a baby on the way-that's not worth the heartache. You don't want to compromise yourself for that" looking at Will

Rachel turns to look, "Um" looking at Rachel "have you just tried telling him how you feel?" she asked her,

"He doesn't ever notice me" Rachel Miss Pillsbury,

"I see um-okay well, here's what I think common interests are the key to romance, all right? So find out what he likes then he'll see you in a positive way and maybe you'll end up doing something that you never would have expected." She told her Rachel smiled and nodded.

Rachel and Finn and Mr. Schue left Figgins office,

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Schue" Finn said,

"I'd like to get those flyers up before lunch tomorrow" Rachel told Mr. schue

"You know what guys?" Mr. schue said turning to them "I don't want to hear it"

"Doing that song is gonna kill any chance the Glee Club has" Rachel said, "it's a terrible idea"

"I have news for you, Rachel, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do we're doing the assemble and you're not putting those flyers" Mr. schue said then walks away before turning to them "everybody loves disco" causing many students including Harry who was passing to look at him,

"It's official, I'm a dead man" Finn said,

"Look" said Rachel as they walked along the corridor, "I know you're nervous, but your really, really talented"

"Stop it" Finn said embarrassed,

"I mean, maybe it'll all be okay" Rachel said, Finn smiled at her, "do you want to practice for the assemble tomorrow after school?" Rachel asked him,

"I can't, I got a celibacy club meeting" Finn said and walks of Rachel watches him go.

Mr. Schue saw figgins scrapping the floor "I thought you asked sue to clean that up after herself" will asked him,

"She got a note from the school nurse, claiming that her lupus made it impossible to bend over a bucket of suds" figgins said will sighs "I've been here till 10:00pm ever night up to my elbows in vamoose!" Will bends down

"Any problem with me taking over one of those nighttime janitorial slots?" Will ask him, Figgins shakes his head "I'll work at half salary" he offered Figgins looks up.

The next day, celibacy club

Quinn nocks the hammer on the gavel, Santana and Brittany sat both side of her and some other cheerios beside them,

"The celibacy club is now is session. Thanks to a school rule that's says we have to let anyone join the club we're welcoming a new member this week-Rachel what's- her name."

"Where are all the boys?" Rachel ask her

"Down the hall" Quinn said to her, "first half hour we separate then we come together to share our faith"

[Finn] 'I'm still on the fence about the celibacy club I mean, I only joined to get into Quinn fabrays pants still it is a productive way for us guys to get together and talk about sexual issues "I think I'm gonna kill myself, I'm serious" Jacob Ben Israel, "we're bombarded with sexual imagery every day-beer ads those short skirts, I'm supposed to be surrounded by temptation not do anything about it?"

"Are you kidding?" Puck said, "Those skirts are crunchy toast Santana Lopez bent over in hers the other day and I swear I could see her ovaries"

Quinn, Santana, and, three other cheerios, watched as a cheerio, twirl around "god bless the perv who invented these. Remember the motto, girls,"

"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing" they said together,

"Oh, back it up like a dump truck, baby" they said dancing as Rachel sat and watched,

"So how far does Quinn let you get anyway?" a guy asked, Finn,

"We grind, we make out" Finn said tossing a football in the air

"But how do you keep from arriving early" Jacob Ben Israel, "whenever I grind- cinco de mayo" Finn chuckles

"Not a problem for me, man" Finn said to him, high fiving Puck,

(Finn) 'Actually its a big problem somebody once told me to keep from erupting too early you think of something else I found the only thing that worked for me was when I almost killed a mail man when my mum took me to get my provisional license.

Quinn fills the balloon up "Let's pair up for the 'immaculate affection' now remember, if the balloon pops the noise makes the angels cry" she said moving then to Finn and they smile at each other Rachel looks Jacob Ben Israel who smiles as he moves closer she holds the balloon between them he puts his arm on her shoulders Rachel does as well rather reluctantly

"You enchant me" he said,

"Just stop it" Santana said to Puck as he moves

"Take it, yeah" Puck said, as Finn balloon pops

"Finn!" Quinn said,

"It must have it my zipper" he said

"You know what this is a joke" Rachel said, looking at them "did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools" she looks at the others "our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain" Santana Brittany and the others listened, "the second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise we act out, the only way to deal with ten sexuality is to be prepared, that's what contraception is for" Quinn looked at her

"Don't you dare mention the 'C' word" Quinn said Rachel looked at Finn

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do" then she walked out.

Mr. Schue was under the desk cleaning it, when Emma walked past

"Will?" Emma said Will banged his head on it

"Aaah!" Will said startled he looked up "Emma-what are you doing here so late?" he asked, as he got up

"I do S.A.T. prep on Tuesday nights, are you, um-are you a janitor?" Emma said to him,

"A Ja-no." Will said,

"Really cause you're dressed like a janitor, and your shirt says 'Will'" Emma said,

"Um, Terri and I are trying to buy a house and we're, you know struggling to make ends meet, and" he sighs

"I'm really embarrassed." He looks at her "would you mind keeping this between us?" he asks her, "yeah, oh, yeah, your secrets safe with me," Emma said,

"Thank you" Will said, he looks around

"Do you, um-do you want a hand?" She asks,

"Oh-no. I-I'm good, really" he said to her

"Really? Because I can see from here that you've used window cleaner to mop the floor, and, uh, that keyboard is crawling with E. coli because I know for a fact Ms. Hoffmeyer doesn't wash her hands after doing number two's." holding up two fingers Will looks at her,

"I really admire you" Emma said as she scrubbed a pencil sharpener "working so hard for something you want."

"Let's make a deal. You're helping me with my problem. How about I take a stab at one of yours?" Will said,

"Oh, no, I don't have a problem." Emma said, to him

"You've been scrubbing that pencil sharpener for an hour," Will said,

"Well, I mean, I have I have a little trouble with messes, but it's not like it's a problem," Will looks at her "okay. When I was a little girl, was my dream to work on a dairy farm."

"Really?" Will said,

"Yeah, and when I was eight, we finally visited one and after the tour and yogurt tasting my-my brother pushed me into the runoff lagoon,"

"What?" Will asked,

"And, um, ever since then, I've just I've had a little trouble forgetting the, uh-the smell." Will looked at her

"Have you thought about-I don't know-maybe seeing someone about that?" he asks,

"Oh, no. it's completely manageable. You know, I just- I take lots of showers and I-um-you know, I don't eat diary." Emma told him, "so it it's" Will said getting up from his chair and going over to the whiteboard,

"I want to try" he said as his finger swiped some chalk up "a little experiment."

"Oh, no" Emma said looking at it, "no I'm not really, um, comfortable with-with that" Will touches her nose leaving a chalk mark on it, for a few seconds they stared at each other Will then wiped it of with his wrist

"There. Ten seconds" he said looking at her

"New record" she said, they looked at each other "it's late. I should, um-I should be going." She walks past him and goes, Will looks at her as in the background Ken see's them,

Half an hour later Will finishes he takes the cleaning trolley back to the janitors closet, and locks it, he heads down the corridor passing the gym when he hears something, singing, he walks in, and see's the showers on and a backpack on the floor resting against the locker, he approaches the showers hearing the song

''She's say we've got to hold on to what we got'' Will listens for a few seconds ''make a difference if we make it or not we got each other and that's a lot for now will give it a shot, whooah, we're halfway there, whooah livin' on a prayer'' Harry singing ''take my hand will make it I swear whooah livin on a prayer,'' Mr. Schue recognizes him as the new student Harry Evans

'Wow' Will thought 'he's voice was amazing, it was pure talent' he watches as he sings, Mr. Schue walks out of the showers and leaves.

The next day

Rachel nocks the wooden hammer on the gavel,

"I officially call this meeting of Glee Club in session," Rachel said,

"But Mr. Schuester isn't here." Artie said,

"Mr. Schuester isn't coming, I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs,"

"Ugh! I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron" Mercedes said,

"Let her talk" Finn said, he motions for her to continue

"I have another idea for the assemble," Rachel said

"Can I, once again, stress my utmost strenuous objections to this attempted suicide," Artie said,

"They're not going to kill us-because we're gonna give them what they want" Rachel said,

"Blood?" Kurt said

"Better" Rachel told them, "sex"

"Silence, children silence" Figgins said, as they sat down, "first an announcement, the toilets are broken again, we are fixing the problem but let me warn you there will be a zero tolerance for anyone soiling the school grounds. We have a treat for you guys today Mr. Schuester"

"Yea Glee" Emma said, "Glee kid's hooray" Sue glanced at her

"Um hi" Mr. Schue said, "uh when I went to school here glee club ruled this place, and were on our way back but we need some recruits to join the party, now I could tell you all about how great Glee is, but uh I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead," he gestured to the curtain behind him and moved, as the curtain was pulled back and the microphone taken away Mr. Schue sat down,

'Get up on this' they sang, moving across the stage 'get up on this' Mr. schues smile fades as he sees them singing a different song,

'Baby, baby, b-baby baby oh baby, baby, b-baby baby, get up on this hey get up on this push it sa-sa-sa-salt-n-pepper's here'

'Now wait a minute y'all, now this dance ain't for everybody (Artie) 'only the sexy people so all you fly mothers get on out there and dance, dance I said holla'

'Sa-salt-n-pepper's here and we're in effect want you to push it babe coolin by day then at night workin up a sweat come on girls lets go show the guys that we know how to become a number one in a hot party now push it" as the girls bent down, Jacob watched as Mr. schue put his hand over his mouth

"Push it" sue looked on with her mouth open as Emma danced,

'Push it good'

'Ah push it push it real good' Quinn watched as Finn and Rachel grind together, Harry nodded his head and tapped his foot to the beat,

'Ah push it push it good ah push it '

'Pu-push it real good ah push it'' Sue watched open mouth them glanced at Figgins who was swaying to it

'Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh get up on this hey get up on this yo baby pop yeah you come here give me a kiss 'better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed" they grind as puck and Mr. Schue look on 'can you hear the music pumpin hard like I wish you would now push it' Finn glance at the audience,

'Ah push it, push it good, ah push it, push it real good, ah push it, push it good, ah push it, pu-push it real good, ah push it,' as Kurt, Tina and Rachel craw across the stage

'Get up on this,' Emma raises her arms

'Ah push it get up on this' as Finn holds Rachel Tina stands next to Artie and Kurt stands next to Mercedes

'Holla! Get up on this ah push it hey! Ah, push it' as they finish, silence followed when..

"Yes!" Ben Jacob Israel followed by everyone else, well mostly. Sue looks around at everyone. As they cheer and applaud.

Rachel looks as sue passes who gives her an 'I'm watching you look' "Mr. Schuester, I'm so sorry" Rachel said

"Do you understand what you did today?" Mr. Schue asked, "you lied to me, and you ruined our chances, no parent in their right mind is gonna let their kid join Glee now, oh and uh, here's a list of the songs" holding up the sheet of paper "that we're allowed to sing" giving it to her

"What's a luftballoon?" Rachel asked him,

"Look, I know how much you care about Glee Club and I understand why you did what you did but I don't like the way you did it" then walks away,

Choir room

"I have to say I'm really surprised you guys are trying out" Mr. Schue said to Quinn, Santana and Brittany,

"I'm sure you've read about this in the school paper: Finn and I have been an item for a while now so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" Quinn said smiling as does Santana,

"Well let's see what you got" Mr. Schue said, turning the boom box on Quinn turns around as Santana and Brittany dance,

'Say a little prayer for you'' Quinn comes forward ''the moment I wake up before I put on my makeup''

''Makeup'' Brittany and Santana

'I say a little prayer for you' (all three sang)

'while combing my hair now, and wonder what dress to wear now' Quinn

'wear now' (Brittany & Santan)

'I say a little (Quinn)

prayer for you' (Brittany & Santana)

'forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever and ever we never will part oh, how I love you together, together that's how it must be to live without you would only bring heartbreak for me'' they finished.

Sue Sylvester office

"Let me get this straight your joining Glee club?" looking at the three

"I'm sorry, coach Sylvester but something is going on between Finn and that thing you saw how is was undressing him with it's eyes please don't kick us off the cheerios" Sue snaps her fingers

"Cease fire on the waterworks I don't want to hear it I don't want to see it you know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester though you don't have my bone structure Quinn frowns slightly "but it wasn't until this very moment I saw how alike we really are" Quinn slightly glances at Santana before turning back to her "you three are going to be my spies I need eyes on the inside we're going to bring this club down from within" Santana smiled and Brittany smiles they chuckle Santana and Brittany high five each other,

"and I'm gonna get my boyfriend back" Quinn said smiling

"I don't care so much about that" Sue said

Mr. Schue walks down the corridor and see's someone he's was hoping to speak to he approaches him

"Harry" Mr. schue said, Harry turns

"Mr. Schuester, hi" Harry replied, "something wrong?" Mr. schue shakes his head

"No, no not at all I just wanted to speak to you about something"

"About my Spanish class, cause I think-"

"Uh- no uh perhaps we should go into a classroom" Mr. schue said, they go into the Spanish room "okay I was-uh, working late the other night, and, I was walking by the gym, when I heard something in the showers, I went in there and I saw you"

"Okay" Harry said wondering where this was going,

"And I heard you singing" Mr. Schue explained Harry nodded

"Oh, right yeah" Harry said "I tend to sing a lot in showers, I was using the gym so had a quick shower, why" he asked Mr. Schuester,

"You have an amazing voice Harry you heard at the assemble I'm in charge of Glee club" Mr. Schue said Harry looks confused

"Glee Club? Yeah I saw the performance, and?" Harry asked,

"Harry, I was hoping you would like to join, Glee Club,"

"I can't dance I can sing, play the guitar and piano. But not dance" Harry to him

"Well you can sing, so-and you said you played the guitar and piano, and you would be a great addition to the group we already have three new members today" Harry nods

"What type of songs do you sing?" Harry asked

"Um well mostly show tunes and classics," Mr. Schue said

"Uh what about religious songs, you know about god stuff, I know Americans tend to sing about that stuff" Harry said "cause I'm not interested in singing about that, I'm an atheist so- I'm more science guy" Harry said Mr. Schue nods

"We don't sing about that type of thing" Mr. Schue said,

"Well I'm not really interested in joining any clubs right now. I want to get settled in first, new school. New country as well" Harry told him, Mr. Schue nodded

"Well if you change your mind, we're in the choir room" Mr. Schue told Harry. Harry nodded, Mr. Schue leaves the classroom.

Mr. Schue left Harry as he was walking he saw Emma and went over to her

"Hey Emma guess what" Will said, "I found these new disinfecting bleach wipes what do you say? Boy's bathroom in the science wing? 9:00?" holding them,

"Will what are we doing?" looking at him

"I mean your having a baby" Emma said, "and um, and anyway, uh-I have a date"

"Oh that's great" will said,

"Yeah" she said,

"Yeah, with who?" he asked,

"I'm gonna go to tulip-a-looza. With ken" Emma said, he nods, Emma picks something up then goes, will watches her go, he sighs

Choir room

"You're giving Quinn Fabray the solo? That's my solo." Rachel said to Mr. Schue

"You made this happen, Rachel. You were the one who wanted to sell sex at the assemble" Mr. Schue said, "Quinn's audition song was on Figgins approved list, and frankly, she did a heck of a job singing it."

"You're punishing me." Rachel said to him,

"Contrary to your beliefs, it's not all about you. Or, I've realized, about me. Look, I screwed up too; I'm responsible for what you did at that assemble as you are." Looking at her, "I should never have pushed disco so hard when we did it back in '93 the disco revival was in its heyday. It was cool, we had fun and that-that is what Glee is supposed to be about if we're gonna succeed, we both need to change our mind sets. You're not always go be the star"

"But I promise to do my best to make sure you're always having fun this is a good thing Rachel, were on our way" putting the sheet music in his briefcase

"Can I use the auditorium later to practice? Our neighbors are filing a lawsuit" Rachel said

"Sure" Mr. Schue said replied, and then leaves.

A/N well second episode done I've done some of the next ep already so it will be uploaded soon, signing of.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Glee or HP pairings Canon

Summary s1 Episode Acafellas

The choir room, Glee Club

"Five, six, seven, eight" Mr. Schue said "step and step up. Just step and step" as he went trough the choreography, with them, the others look at each other do it, Quinn glances at Rachel, "and turn around and down and up, and hit, hit. Down hit"

"Uh, c-could we stop please?" Rachel asked

"You don't have to ask every time for permission to go to the bathroom Rachel, you can just go" He said

"It's not my bladder" Rachel said, Mr. Schue turned to her "it's the choreography." Rachel said

"Okay what's wrong with the choreography?" Mr. Schue asked,

"It sucks" Quinn told her.

"It's completely unoriginal" Santana said,

"Aren't you guys gonna get shunned for talking to me?" Rachel said to them Quinn smiled

"Sweetie, we're a team now." Santana smiled, "but you gotta do something about Mr. Schue's dance routines," Quinn said,

"We can't compete with vocal adrenaline with these steps" Rachel said, "you're a great vocal coach Mr. Schue" before glancing at Quinn "but… You're not a… trained choreographer" looking at him, "that's what we need to be the best." She looked at them others "we need Dakota Stanley."

"He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works for Vocal Adrenaline." Quinn told her, Santana nodded

"You can't take regionals with out him" Santana said, "He was the understudy to the candelabra in beauty and the beast…on Broadway."

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed." Mr. Schue said,

"Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school. Did you even try?" Quinn asked,

Corridor

Harry leaves class, and heads to his locker, passing two cheerios who glance in his direction, Harry smiles at them

"Girls" Harry said passing

"That's Harry Evans" they whisper "he's gorgeous and sexy, and that accent," Harry enters the locker code, and opens it, puts some books in and takes out three others.

He turns and see's a girl talking to another girl darker skinned, Santana Lopez if he remembered correctly, a cheerleader had mentioned her. The girl leaves, and the blonde looks in his direction, and see's him looking at her, Quinn looks at him, he was the new student, that, half the cheerios, were talking about, Harry Evans, from England, he apparently didn't really talk to anyone, the mysterious type, Quinn turned her back to him and went in searched of Santana, Harry watch the blonde haired girl go he closes his locker, and heads to class.

Emma's office.

"I wanted to. That was my dream, you know?" will said to Emma, "I just never had the-"

"The guts?" Emma asked, Will looked at her, "they say it takes more certainty than talent to be a star, I mean, look at, um-look at john stamos." Will sighs,

"I don't know. I guess I'm…also just nervous about being a dad." Sitting down, "I want my kid to be proud of me, I want to set a good example you know?" Emma nods "I hope its cool, me uploading on you like this, I-I-I don't want there to be any awkwardness."

"Oh, no, no none at all" Emma said, "I mean especially since we're-were both in relationships now both of us"

"Right" will said

"I'm in a relationship, you're in a relationship" Emma said,

"Exactly yeah" Will replied, "mm-hmm."

"H-how's it goin' with ken?" Will asked,

"Great, its great its wonderful" Emma said, "I mean you know he's flawed but he-he knows who he is, an that's-that's great and there really is nothing sexier in a man than-than confidence you know?" looking at him "huh?" She said

"Huh" Will replied.

"Sandy. I though you weren't allowed on campus." Will said,

"No, William. I'm not allowed within 50 feet of children, besides, Henri and I go way back, I got him a job before we even had a shop class, uh, I told Figgins that you are going to have a school full of Nancy's unless you get some hot wood in those teenagers hands,"

"Here, comes Henri" Ken said,

"Oh shoot, Terri was supposed to bring a cake," as Henri walked through the door,

"I'm back" Henri said,

"I'll never hitchhike across Europe, it was a dream man" Will nods, Sandy mouths 'wow'

Howard walks in with a cake "where's Terri?" Will asks him,

"Doing inventory" Howard said,

"I can't count higher than 30" he said, putting the cake on the table.

They others watch sympathetically as Henri tries to pick up a fork. Henri then bites it,

"You know" Will said after a minute "this is nice, can't remember the last time I just hung out with the guys really talked about our feelings"

"Wanna know what I'm feeling? I live at the YMCA. I only have one pair of long pants" Ken said,

"Oh please, my life is a disaster with no creative outlet-other than writing my desperate housewives fan fiction" Sandy said,

"I'm afraid of my vacuum" Howard said,

"I know how you guys feel. I apparently don't know how to dance" will said

"I don't have thumbs" henri said, will reached over to him

"Uh- sorry" he said, henri cries, 'for he's a jolly good fellow' sandy sang will nods as they all join in 'for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow that nobody can deny' will looks at them "hey, that was pretty good" which gives him an idea.

The choir room

"He's not coming" Rachel said holding a tray of cookies, "what happened?" Finn asked her,

flashback

Spanish classroom

"They're my famous sugar cookies, I bake them for the poor during Christmastime but I whipped up a special batch just for you," she told him, "I wanted to say how sorry I was, for what I said." Mr. Schue chuckles

"Don't be, you were right, you know the truth is Rachel, if you weren't so hard on me, I never would have had the guts to start Acafellas,"

"But-we need you, Mr. Schue." Rachel said "you've missed six rehearsals in the past and when you're there, you're not really there"

"Which is why I think you should go ahead and hire Montana" Mr. Schue told told her,

"Dakota" Rachel said correcting him,

"Whatever" Mr. schue said standing up, "you know, I'll still be there to help you guys sing and stuff but, uh, I just don't have time for all of it anymore," before going out the Spanish classroom.

End flashback

Choir room

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the 'nads!" Finn said standing up

"Then why did he thank me?" Rachel asked him,

"The goal is to win, and now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley we can" Santana said, Quinn nodded,

"But he doesn't want us to, he just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff" Finn said,

"And that's my fault?" Rachel asked him,

"You see anyone else in here with a plate of 'I'm sorry' cookies? I don't. just you" Finn said,

"I'm bored" Quinn said standing up, "all those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley-" raising her hands followed by Kurt, Tina Mercedes Quinn looked at Rachel, who held he hand up, Finn looked around Artie started to but quickly stopped,

Outside

"Hey wait up y-you can't do this to Mr. Schuester," Finn said outside

"What? Make him a hero?" Rachel said, "Once we hire Dakota and win nationals, he'll thank me for it, you heard Santana its all about the winning."

"Since when?" Finn asked,

"Look, you have your popular clique and your football, and your cliché of a blonde girlfriend, Glee is my one shot, if this doesn't work out then my whole high school life will be nothing but an embarrassment,"

"Wh-what's a 'cliché'? Is that a bad thing? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he said stopping her, "is this one of those chick things where you're pissed about one thing but you're just pretending like you're pissed about something else cause-"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel said,

"Well, for a while there, you were kind of all over me, and now you just yell at me all the time, makes me think you're still upset about what happened in the auditorium" Finn said to her,

"I'm not, I've moved on and I'm focusing on my career now." Rachel said to him, walking away

"D- do you wanna talk about it?" Finn asked her,

"No." Rachel a replied, turning to him "and neither do you. It's kind of ironic how you're Mr. Popular and I'm just this nobody that everybody makes fun of. But I have enough confidence to say out loud that what happened between us in the auditorium was real, you have feelings for me and you just don't have the guts to admit it." Looking at him "we're hiring Dakota Stanley" before walking away

"Even if it means me quitting?" Finn asks, Rachel pauses

"Yes." And walks away, Finn sighs. And walks away he passes, Harry, who walks along heading for history he passes a guy in a wheelchair, and heads into class.

Coach Sylvester's office

"It's a good start. You're sowing the seeds of destruction," sue said,

"Mr. Schuester barely even shows up for rehearsals" Santana said told her,

"Oh, no, no. no, no" sue said, 'barely' will not cut it, I will not be satisfied until Glee Club is disbanded," looking at Quinn and Santana, "and what about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?" Quinn shook her head,

"They're soft, he'll eat them alive" Quinn said smiling as does Santana. "I give them 15 minutes before the first one quits or tries to commit suicide" Sue step of the exercise machine

"You know ladies-learnt a lot in special forces" sitting down, "I was on the strike team in panama when we extracted Noriega." She told them "we took out the shepherd then we went after the sheep, you need to go after these Glee Clubbers one by one" Santana nodded as Quinn looked at her, smiling, "I want my full budget restored. I need a fog machine"

Mercedes glances at Santana and puck, Kurt notices where she is looking

"Stop it, right there Mercedes we are in glee club, that means we are at the bottom of the social heap, special ED kids will get more play than we will, the only thing that gets me by is my knowledge that we are superior to all of them" nodding to his left Mercedes laughs, Kurt links their arms and they walk along the corridor,

"What are you wearing on our operation Dakota Stanley field trip?" Mercedes looks at him,

"Is there a dress code?" she asks,

"No, but every moment of your life is a moment for fashion." Kurt tells her,

"We'll hit the mall after school, meet me at lunch" Kurt said

"Okay" Mercedes replied, Quinn and Santana walked up to her

"You should totally scoop that" Quinn tells her, Mercedes chuckles

"I don't think I'm his type." She said,

"Oh I think you are" Quinn said, Santana nods,

"Just follow our lead, we've got your back," Quinn said to her,

Harry grabs his book on history and another book which was from the library as he was heading there before class, he was going to spend an hour in the auditorium after school as the neighbor's were complaining about his singing again and his guitar playing, he had been spending some nights in the auditorium playing his guitar, he was going to a club tonight thank god for his ID, as he was able to go and get a bit drunk, he had been here well over a month now, he still thought that this place was weird, especially the words that they used half the things they said he didn't have a clue what they meant and he was pretty intelligent, of course the cheerleaders were good to look at, especially that blonde and Latino Santana and Brittany Pierce, he found out the blonde was the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. The bullies here were easy to spot, as they all seemed to wear letterman jackets as they were called he just called them football jackets, they of course hadn't messed with him, almost as if they could tell he fought back of course no one knew, he could do martial arts and was a black belt in many of them, as he had been doing them since he was 7. He closed his locker, and slung his rucksack over his shoulder and went to class.

Kurt gets out of the car followed by Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Rachel,

"Damn, Kurt this car is fly" Mercedes said,

"My dad got it for my sweet 16 after I swore to stop wearing form-fitting sweaters that stop at the knee," Rachel looked down and turned to Tina, Kurt turning to them to see Mercedes Quinn and Brittany looking at what he was wearing

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him" making Santana smile,

"Are we even sure they're rehearsing today?" Quinn asked

"Vocal adrenaline rehearses everyday from 2:30 until midnight" Rachel replied, Kurt links arms with Mercedes Rachel and Tina look at each other,

"I'm just so nervous these vocal adrenaline kids are gonna laugh at us" Mercedes said, "their so cool and popular and we look like we just stepped off the short bus."

"Those sweaty Nazis have just had more time to practice, we have more heart" Kurt replied, "and you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing" Mercedes looked at Quinn, Santana, and Brittany who smile,

"So would you ever-you know, wanna hang out" she asked him

"Come over, its Liza Minnelli week on AMC" Rachel rushes forward,

"Guys, that's Andrea Cohen she won outstanding soloist" as they watch as a girl retching into a bin, "last year in 'absolutely tampastic'"

"You can't leave rehearsals for any reason" said a girl; Rachel walks up to them

"Are you guys vocal adrenaline? We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreographing for our Glee Club," Rachel said to them,

"Don't!" the reaching girl; Andrea said "he's a monster." She said.

They glee club watch vocal adrenaline performance, Quinn Santana and Brittany smile at each other.

"Mr. Stanley we're McKinley high Glee Club" Rachel said, as they rush to him in his car,

"No interviews" he said,

"We'd like you to choreograph for us" Tina said,

"Look, my fee is $8,000 per number, plus a $10.000 bonus if you place top three." He said, "And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three, move it." He drives off,

"How are we gonna get $8,000?" Rachel said.

The choir room

"Kick out that way" Will said showing Ken the dance moves, "and back, and kick out-"

"Hold on" ken said, Will stops, "okay, one more let me-" ken said

"Okay" will, said "right behind you, its all right" ken sighs,

"Hey where is everybody" ken asked

"Uh, Sandy went to get Henri from wood shop, and-oh. There's Howard" Will said "hello?" answering his phone,

'I don't think I can be in the band anymore.' Howard said,

"What?" will says

'Like doing inventory…it was never my dream'

"Howard's out" will says,

"Oh, that-that's just great. What's he-" ken said, "hey Emma" turning around "you didn't uh, see me dancin' earlier did you?" ken said

"Oh is that what that was?" Emma said, "Look I have some bad news."

"You're breakin' up with me. What not here not in front of another dude?" Ken said,

"No. please stop talking, um no look, I think the Acafellas pressure has proven to be a little too much for Henri"

"Really? Why?" will asked, "Well he just downed six bottles of cough syrup which is a lot even for him" Emma said, "uh, he's okay Sandy's in the emergency room with him now but Figgins is insisting before he comes back-and can be around kids again – that he goes to rehab so that's where he's going tomorrow morning"

"That's just great" Ken said, "so Acafellas is officially doomed now do you know, uh when I get stressed out I-I work out you can probable tell so I'm gonna uh down some power bars knock off a few reps come up with some solutions here" he said then goes,

"It was fun while it lasted," Mr. Schue said

"I don't think you should give up so easy, will, you know, they said van Halen was dead after David lee Roth quit, but my worn out single Of 'right now' says that they were wrong" Emma said smiling at him then leaves Mr. Schue smiles.

Mr. Schue types on his laptop when knock

"You got a sec Mr. Schue?" said Finn,

"Yeah of course what's up" Mr. Schue said

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm quitting glee too" Finn said Mr. Schue looks up at him

"Uh-I didn't quit glee" Mr. Schue said

"Well you might as well have. It's nutty in there, I try and talk some sense into Rachel, but she's gone all chick batty, I've gotta be honest with you, it's hard being the quarterback when I get in the huddle and all the guys are calling me deep throat, glee's bringing down my rep, man" Mr. Schue looks at him

"Have the guts to stick with it a little longer, you are a gifted performed Finn, you can't quit it now, if you do, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life, trust me I know" Mr. Schue said

"It's just not fun any more" Finn said Mr. Schue sighs Finn turns and walks to the door Mr. Schue looks at the monitor

"Hey, Finn, wait" Mr. Schue said "there's something I wanna talk to you about"

Mr. Schue went to the auditorium and found Harry

"Harry" Mr. Schue said, Harry turned around

"Hey Mr. Schuester what's up?" Harry said,

"Uh, you probable aware that I've got an Acapella group?"

"Uh, yeah, I've read about it" Harry replied,

"Uh, a couple of members have quit I was wondering if you could fill in for them?" Mr. Schue said to Harry,

"Uh, only fill in?" Harry asks him

"Yeah I've already got Finn, I think you know who he is right" Mr. schue asks him Harry nods

"Seen him around a few times, yeah" Harry said "okay" Mr. schue smiles

"Excellent, thank you," Mr. Schue said, "we meet in the choir room Tuesday and Thursdays at 8:00"

Harry nods "Okay"

"So" Mr. Schue said "have you though any more about joining Glee club this year?" he asks,

"Yeah I thought about it, I Thought that was a one time offer for this year" Harry said

"No, no, you can join anytime you just have to audition, and you are in,"

"Oh well I'll think about it, I am interested" Mr. Schue nods.

Mr. Schue play the guitar as Finn Puck and Harry dance well attempt to,

"Okay come on" Mr. Schue said as Finn and Puck knock into each other Finn stumbles into a stand,

"Dude, my bowels have more movement than you," Puck said

"Guys stop, you guys got the steps" Mr. Schue said "you just…need to relax, okay. Um-you guys play baseball, right? What does your coach tell you about hitting"

"You charge the pitcher, bring the bat" puck said

"Okay, um-" Mr. Schue said "I'm sure he also tells you to relax right?" Mr. Schue said "cause hitting all about the hips, right gotta loosen em up" he said mimicking the movements "just swing that bat, all right" as Puck, Harry and Finn do it he turns arms out "pretend- Acafellas, Madison square gardens, here we are, all those beautiful ladies out there, swing that ol' bat bam!" as they do it "hit some home runs all right guys?" looking at them "all right, lets try from the top, okay?" Mr. Schue said getting his guitar "here we go. Five six seven eight" they start dancing in rhythm "yeah. Oh, yeah. Yeah, get those hips into it" puck Finn and harry dance in rhythm to each other "ha-ha" that's it, that's it, all right," looking at them they give each other high fives, and they laugh

"That baseball thing sure was good, Mr. Schue totally" Finn said Harry and Puck nod.

The choir room

Dakota Stanley hands folders "Please examine your personal menus" he said, "this is what you're gonna be eating for the next six months"

"Um mine just says 'coffee'" Mercedes said,

"Mm-hmm" he said,

"What's 'smelt'?" Rachel asks,

"A pungent, a low carb fresh water fish" Stanley said, "okay lets start with todays business Artie you're cut you're not trying hard enough" he said

"At what?" Artie asked,

"At walking" he replied, "can't be wheeling you around during the number throws off the whole dynamic and its depressing"

"So you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked,

"Mm-hmm" he said, "also you yous gotta go F.A. oh. No. no. no. yeah" as she was about to say something

"You can't kick people out of Glee club, because you don't like the way they look" said Kurt,

"Uh why don't you shut your gash and stay away from aerosol cans, because you could burst into flames at any second, you three, you're great" looking at Quinn Santana and Brittany, "your perfect, seriously don't change a thing, uh, you-uh, nose job" looking at Rachel

"Now just hold on a second-" Finn said,

"What? What was that frankenteen?" He said, "why don't you uh, wipe the dopey look of your face…and get some lotion for the knuckles you've been dragin' on the ground"

"What's wrong with you" Finn asked

"What's wrong with me?" he said "what wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall! I feel like a woodland creature! Am I hurting your feelings?" looking at them, "did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth, but maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it. Hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's goin to lie to you and tell you things like 'you got what it takes' but you know what? As far as I see it you don't so why don't you just take a little second take a breather ask yourself, 'do I wanna be a winner' 'or not'" Rachel glances at Quinn Santana and Brittany,

"Screw this" said Finn "I quit"

"Me t-t-too" Tina said

"Lets roll Artie" Mercedes said

"No great, great separate the wheat from the chaff that's perfect" Stanley said,

"Wait" Rachel said, they stopped,

"Barbara Streisand. When Barbara was young ingénue, everyone told her," looking at Stanley "in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully she refused"

"Where's this going Yentl" Stanley said,

"Where's Its going is that we don't need you let's face it, we're never going to be as good as dances as vocal adrenaline. Were gonna win because…were different and that's what makes us special."

"They told J-Lo her booty was too big" Mercedes said,

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed." Artie said,

"Jim Abbott" Finn said

"I have no idea who that is" Kurt said,

"He was the one armed pitcher for the Yankees. Pitched a no-hitter." He said,

"Okay so-I'm, misfits and spaz-heads, and cripples can make it too that's great, what's your point" Stanley said,

"Our point is that your fired, and I'm taller than you" she said to him,

"Uh, barely" he replied,

Mr. Schue, Finn, Harry, and the others were back stage getting ready dressed in they outfits

"Wait, we have to wear mascara?" Finn said

"Sandy says it makes our eyes pop" said coach,

"Okay" Finn whispered to himself "okay,"

"There's a lot of moms out there right?" Puck said to Finn

"Guys don't worry about it" Mr. Schue said to them "just get into the zone, all right this is gonna be fun. Believe me, your gonna remember this night for the rest of your lives"

"Mr. Schue?" said Finn

"I know, your nervous" Mr. Schue said

"No that isn't what I wanted to tell you" Finn said "it just…thanks…for believing in me." He said Mr. Schue smiled at him he claps him on the shoulder Sandy rushed in, "he's here; he's here josh Groban is here" sandy said "front row, big brown eyes, cute as a buttermilk biscuit, I barfed."

"He actually showed up? I can't believe it" Mr. Schue said

"Gentlemen" sandy said "forget every experience you have ever had in your drab little lives, this is the most important thing you will ever do, places!"

'Ah, ticktock you don't stop,' sandy raps 'stop' (Harry, Puck and Finn) 'to the ah, ticktock, you don't stop' 'I know you're not gonna sing that song' they others vocalize 'to the ah, ticktock, you don't stop. To the ah, ticktock, you don't stop' they vocalize, 'to the ah, ticktock' (they guys) 'I know you're not gonna sing that song'(Sandy) 'come inside, take off your coat I'll make you feel at home now lets pour a glass of wine cause now we're all alone I've been waiting all night so let me hold you close to me cause I've been dyin for you, girl to make love to me'(Will) they vocalize 'I wanna sex you up' they sang 'to the ah, ticktock, you don't the ah, ticktock you don't stop' they sang, 'let me take of all your clothes, disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah let me light a candle so that we can make it better' sang Puck, 'makin love until we drown, yeah' they vocalize 'girl you make me feel real good' sang Harry, 'we can do it till we both wake up' they vocalize, 'girl, you know I'm hooked on you,' sang Finn, [Mr. Schue] 'and this is what I'll do, [all] 'I wanna sex you up,'

And they finish and the audience applauds, they guys smile at each other and celebrate and then take a bow.

"I would like to just go into the recording studio and lay some of those tracks down" sandy tells principal figgins "and of course I would love-" Finn taps Mr. Schue on the shoulder as he and Harry see josh groban enter Mr. Schue taps Sandy's shoulder he turns around and see's josh groban

"Hey, guys" he said "I'm Josh Groban, this is flex my bodyguard," Harry Puck, Finn and Mr. Schue raise a hand saying hi "we were in town, I was inducting run-D.M.C. into the rock and roll hall of fame last night. So I thought I'd stop by and say hello, so which one of you is sandy,"

"Ooh," Sandy laughs, "Mr. Groban we are so honored that you came today" sandy said "I came to tell you"

"Yes sir" Sandy said, "stop e-mailing me, this is a restraining order, stop sending me nude photos stop calling me" he continues to list things the others look surprised "thank you gentlemen and by the way great show really" he said Harry Puck, Finn, Mr. Schue, and, Ken all smile, "thanks and sorry" Mr. Schue said.

Will and Terri walk out to the parking lot,

"I'm sorry Will, I-I could have been more supportive. You guys are actually pretty good, honey you were good" will looked at her, "you were really good" she said,

"Yeah? Will asks

"Yeah" Terri said to him, smiling he unwrapped his scarf and put it over her neck Terri chuckled,

"Come here" will whispers

"Don't bother, she's already pregnant" said wills dad, they both laugh, "hey kids, have you seen doodle?" he said,

"Maybe she slipped and hit her head again" Terri said, she left the two alone, "you guys kicked some serious tail up there tonight, sorry about the whole josh groban thing," wills dad said "no, that's all right" will said "how are the other guys takin' it?"

"That Ryerson guy cried himself to sleep in Figgins arms…and ken Tanaka is raiding the nacho bar, what about you? You okay?" he asked will

"You know what dad? I am, I mean this was all a dream come true, but I'm a teacher and a really good one. That's enough for me"

"I know, I saw the way your students look at you" he said, "you inspire people inspired me"

"What do you mean?," Will asks,

"I'm going to law school, night classes for now until I get all my prerequisites but I registered yesterday, you made me realize its never too late to follow your dream" he replied

"That's amazing, that's so amazing" Will said, hugging him, then Will sees Harry unlocking his car.

"Um, would you excuse me for a moment?" Will said to his dad who nods

"Sure" he said, Will catches up to Harry

"Harry" Mr. Schue says Harry turns

"Hey Mr. Schue, what's up"

"Great job tonight you did great and I wanted talk about Glee Club, you have amazing talent, I want you to think about joining why don't you decide and tell me on Monday" Harry nods

"Okay Monday" Mr. Schue nods,

"We have a glee club at 3pm in the choir room if your not there, I'll take that as a no" Mr. Schue said and turns and walks away,

"Um out of curiosity who were the last three?" Harry said

"Uh, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray" Mr. Schue told him, Harry nodded Mr. Schue leaves

'Quinn Fabray, huh,' [Harry thinking] 'who knows maybe I will join after all if she is in the club, maybe'

Coach office

Sue sits down "let me get this straight" looking at Quinn and Santana "the glee club got rid of Dakota Stanley, Mr. Schuester's back, and they're busy working on a new number, more confident than ever,"

Choir room

"And down, clap, and up, clap, clap" Mr. Schue said as they practiced, "down, clap, and up clap, clap,"

Coach office

"This is what we call a total disaster, ladies; I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits." Quinn and Santana look at each other then raise their arms and sniff their armpits "that's the smell of failure, and its stinking out my office," she picks up her glasses "I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester" Santana starts sobbing

"No" she cries, she gets up and leaves Quinn watches her go "no!" Quinn gets up and walks away then turns to Sylvester

"Miss Sylvester, I wanna thank you" Quinn said

"For what?"

"For teaching me a valuable life lesson, when you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring anyone down" and walks out of the office goes to the door.

Quinn turns the corner and bumps into someone, "Sorry" she said, she looks at the person she bumped into... Harry Evans.

"Its okay, it's my fault I should have watched where I was going" Harry said they look at each other for a second

"I gotta go" Quinn said, and leaves, Harry watches her go and then heads off.

Choir room

"Uh, uh, step-ball –change and head" Mr. Schue said, as they go through the choreography "step-ball-change and head, low and high. Low and high" he turns to them, "uh, what do you guys think?" he asks them

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said, putting her hand up

"Yes Rachel?" he said, she smiles

"It was really good" Rachel said laughing

"Thank you, thank you" he said to them, "thank you. Okay from the top!"

A/N hope you like the chapter I have spent most about spent the past four hours or more finishing this off, and for anyone who wanted more Harry, I added some more scenes I was planning on waiting till he joins New Directions, as he will be in it a lot more, then, okay signing off, oh and thanks for the reviews, bye.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Glee or HP

Episode Preggers

The Choir Room Glee Club

Mr. Schue hands out sheet music, "E-Excuse me." Rachel said "this-this isn't the right key" she said to him as Brittany and Santana read copy's of the sheet music

"No, it's actually the right key" Mr. Schue said, handing Quinn a copy of the sheet music,

"This is the alto part" she said,

"Yep, Tina's doing the solo" he said, looking at Tina,

"I'm-I'm sorry, there must be some sort of mix-up" Rachel said, looking at him, "I thought I made it very clear mistake that anything from west side story goes to me Maria is my part Natalie wood was a Jew, you know" Quinn looked at her then back at the sheet music, "I've had a very deep connection to this role since the age of one"

"Well I'm trying to shake things up a bit, get us out of our boxes." Mr. Schue said,

"You're trying to punish me" Rachel said to him,

"I think you're being irrational" Mr. Schue said to her,

"I think you're being unfair," Rachel said,

"I think you're being unfair to Tina" looking at Tina, "who might have been happy about getting her first solo" he said,

"Tina knows how much I respect her, and I think she would agree with me that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria," Rachel said,

"Wait, I'm a jet?" Mercedes said, Mr. Schue frowns, Rachel looks at Mr. Schue then walks out,

"The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has" Artie said,

"Congratulations Tina" Mr. Schue said to her, Tina looks at him and smiles,

"This is going well" he said, Mercedes looks at her and smiles, Tina looks at Artie who smiles

Kurt walks over to Finn,

"Finn? I needed to ask to something" Kurt said,

"Thanks but I already have a date to the prom, but I'm flattered, I know how important dances are for gay teens" he said to him,

"I'm not gay" Kurt said,

"Oh." Finn said, "I just-I needed a favor." Kurt said,

Football field

Three football players sat on foam blocks while glancing at a cheerleader as she bent forward the football players ran into practice dummies

"This is not that difficult gentlemen, lets go" Ken said, to three players

Kurt watched them and turned to Finn "just relax, okay" Finn said, "remember what I told you keep your eye on the ball don't try to aim it okay put your helmet on"

"It'll mess up my hair" Kurt said, "put your-put your helmet on okay" Finn said smiling he put it on Kurt "oh, god its-" Kurt said, "good reds your color" Finn said.

"Thank you for helping me with this Finn you're really cool" Kurt said Finn sighs "well I figure the more crossover between glee and football the easier my life's gonna be" Kurt walks away "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, where you going?" Finn asks

"To get my music ready" Kurt said "what are you nuts you can't use that"

"But we did when we were practicing" Kurt said,

"Practicing, no one was around" Finn replied, "You know how much interference I had to run with these guys just to get you this tryout? If you do it your way they're gonna kill you"

"My body is like a rum chocolate soufflé if I don't warm it up right it doesn't rise" Kurt said then walked away

"So are you two an item now or-" Finn turns and sees Puck, "he doesn't belong here"

"You joined the Acafellas what's the difference" Finn said "I'm a stud dude I can wear a dress to school. And people think its cool" Puck said Ken blows the whistle "everybody take a knee"

"Six games" Ken said, "our kicker, Mr. langanthal is zero for 12 in field goal attempts as most of you statistically minded people know" looking around at them "that sucks!" yelling the last part, "so Mr. langanthal will thusly now be in charge of hydration services the next player that can get a football between those uprights will get the job"

Finn nods to Kurt who makes his way through the players he taps the coach "hi I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker" Kurt said, some of the players laugh, before the coach shuts them up,

Finn and Kurt walk along the field, Finn places the football on the ground as Kurt puts the boom box on the ground he turns it on and move into position, as some cheerios and the team watch. The music starts and he dancing, the players laugh, then Kurt kicks the football the players coach and Finn watch as he scores, Kurt tilts his heads as a one drops his helmet in surprise, Ken goes over to him Kurt takes the helmet off,

"That was good right?" Kurt said,

"Yeah" Finn replied, smiling "it's good"

ken turns Kurt around "Can you do that with the game on the line, and ten gorillas bearing down on you who want nothing more than to taste your sweet virgin blood?" he said "sounds like fun" replied Kurt, "can I have my music?" coach chuckles, "if you kick like that you can wear a tutu for all I care" he said, to him "gentlemen we have found ourselves a new kicker!" turning to them, Puck didn't look pleased.

Corridor

Harry leaves math with some other students his folder under his arm, as heads down the corridor passing a cheerio who smiles, as she passes, he goes around the corner, and sees two cheerios who see him and he heads to them

"Hello girls" he said the girl the other turns

"Hey Harry" she said "hey" the other said before she goes

"So fancy going to breadstix tomorrow night?" she said

"Sure, uh what's breadstixs?" Harry said

"It's a restaurant that everyone goes to around here, it's pretty popular" she said

"Okay then" Harry said and heads off down the hallway,

Quinn is at her locker when Finn see's her "Quinn." He said, walking to her

Quinn closes her locker and leaves "Quinn hey what's with the silent treatment?" catching up to her,

"What ever I did I'm sorry" he said to her,

"I'm pregnant" Quinn said to him, "I wasn't sure, and I really didn't wanna go by myself. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." She said to him

"Mine?" He asks her,

"Yes, you. Who else's would it be?" Quinn said to him,

"But we-we never-" Finn said,

"Last month, hot tub?" Quinn said to him

Quinn and Finn were making out in the hot tub when Finn "oh, no" he said, "oh, no, oh"

"Think of the mail, think of the mail, think of the -" Quinn said to him, "oh" Finn said,

Finn looks at Quinn, "but we were wearing our swimsuits" he said

"Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm, it helps it swim faster" Quinn said,

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Are-are you gonna get a-"

"No." Quinn said to him, shaking her head, "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here" she cries, and hugs him.

Principal Figgins office

"This is a joke" Will said to Figgins, "William" Figgins said, "Sandy has never been formally charged with anything, and the facet is, upon further reflection my firing of him was rash, this is a wonderful thing Will, how many times have you sat in that chair complaining how I don't care about the arts program?"

Will looks at Sue "this is you, you have always been out to get," he said to her,

"Well, if I was out to get you id have you pickling in a mason jar on my shelf by now" she said,

"William. Take a chill pill I'm here to help you" sandy said,

"Oh really? Is that why you stole my best singer?" will said,

Rachel did some stretches "an opportunity arose for me to showcase my talents, and I took it, how is that different from when you quit glee to form your boy band?" she asked him

"Because I didn't do it out of spite" he said,

"I'm offended by the accusation I've always been a team player just admit it Mr. schue you don't like me very much"

"That's not true, I am your biggest and sometimes your only fan" she stops and looks at him

"Look I know who I am okay? I know I can be a little abrasive bossy and conceited I'm just hurt that you chose to judge me on that rather than my talent, I know it sounds awful but I'm the best one in there I try the hardest and I want it the most"

"And everyone knows that and they're scared of it, they all think that they can slack off because you'll pick up their weight, we can't win regionals like that, we need everyone to think that they're a star"

"We're giving everyone a chance to think they're a star" Sue said, "we're providing opportunities were opening doors" Figgins nods, "find your voice stomp that yard, all that crap" will walks over to Figgins

"What does she have on you" Will asks him

"Enough," Sandy said standing up, "I tried to play nice with you, William, but clearly you prefer to be adversaries so be it,"

"I'm not quitting glee I'm just looking for a reason to stay" she told him

"Oh like me taking the solo away from Tina?" Mr. Schue said to her,

"Everybody on the team is getting something out of being there, you're doing a great job of getting them out of their shells, except for me I'm still getting my lipstick flushed down the toilet I still don't have a boyfriend Tina's great but why do you have to hurt me to make her feel good?" Rachel asked

"Just come to rehearsal," Mr. Schue said, Rachel stared at him then left.

Tina leaves, Mr. Schue see Finn "Hey Finn what's up?" Finn doesn't answer "Hey" he said, Finn cries and hugs him "its okay"

Breadstixs

Finn watches a father and son get some food, "thanks a lot for this Mr. Schue, I couldn't talk to my mom you know"

"Yeah," Mr. Schue said, "so how far along is she?"

"I don't know a couple of week's maybe, it's pretty recent, I guess"

"Well what do you-what do you need me to do? You want me to-you want me to set you up with Planned Parenthood?" Mr. Schue said,

Finn shakes his head "No, no, its not even a conversation she's keeping it" as they sat down, "I've seen the guys around town who had kids in high school, they work here or at the supermarket or pumping gas or worse. they're caged got no future, I can't become one of those dudes" Mr. Schue looks at him, "Mr. Schue I got to go to college but we don't have the money and I need a football scholarship but the only way I'm gonna get one is if we start winning"

"I'm not a football coach" Mr. Schue said,

"Remember when we were working on that Acafella stuff and you helped me, Puck, and Harry with the dancing?"

"Yeah" Mr. Schue replied

"You loosened us up that's the football teams problem I figured it out watching Kurt kick those field goals," he took out a book from his bag "here check this out" Mr. schue looked at the cover, "I got this at the school library did you know you can just borrow books from there?" Mr. schue nodded, "all of 'em, except for the encyclopedias, but- it says in here that Walter Payton was a great dancer in college he won dance competitions on soul train and he took ballet lessons, and he even got the whole Bears team to take them the year they won the super bowl that's how they came up with the super bowl shuffle"

"Let me just get this straight" Mr. Schue said "you want me to teach the football team how to dance?

"Uh I don't think Ken will go for that"

"We'll talk him into it, look, you said you needed guys for glee club right? If you can help us win one game they'll start to trust you then I'm sure some of them will wanna join" he shrugs "it's a win-win for both of us"

Mr. Schue thinks he glances at a father and son at another table then at Finn "eat up"

"How far along is she?" Terri asked

"A few weeks" Will said "it breaks my heart, they're both so scared to death Ter there just kids they can't raise a baby here this poor girl is so ashamed she feels like she cant tell anybody I mean can you imagine" he rinses his mouth out "having to hide something like that, all that effort covering that up"

"What did yo say her name was Quinn?"

"Quinn Fabray" Will said

"Oh" Terri said

"Oh and here's the kicker she's president of the celibacy club"

Gym Lockers

"This is garbage what the hell does Beyoncé have to do with football?" puck said,

"Well why don't you ask Kurt? He seems to be the only one who can score on this team even in practice" Finn said told him

"So we're taking field advice from lance bass now?" her replied, the guys laugh,

"Guys, guys" Mr. schue said, "athlete's are performers just like singers and dancers," Finn nods, "think about it, Jim brown, dick butkus."

"O.J." Finn said

"O.J.? right." Mr. Schue said "all pretty tough guys all of them had big careers as performers, now I don't think you guys are losing because you don't have talent. You're losing because you don't have the right attitude"

"Oh I get it we have to think more like Amazonian black women" Puck said,

"Think about it" Mr. Schue said "if you can sing and dance in front of people everything else is easy"

"Coach please step in here" Puck said,

"I'm down with it, I mean heck what do we got to lose?" Coach said "we gave up our pride when we lost to that school for the deaf" Kurt clears his throat

"Sun Tzu says in his art of war to never let the enemy know you, our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise," he looked at them "don't tell me that you wouldn't be in your heels, if the other team started busting a move on the filed" coach blows the whistle

"Okay too much talking not enough stretching" he said "in the choir room in full pads in five minutes that's five minutes lets go"

Choir Room Glee Club

"A-five, six, seven, eight." Mr. Schue said, "step, ball change, up," 'da, da, da, da, ba, ba, ba, a-ba, ba, bam' he sings, he blows the whistle, "that's good guys your hips are still a little tight, okay its just like your playing football" Kurt gets up, "its all about the lateral movement just stay low and-" bumping into Kurt

"May I?" Kurt asks Mr. Schue nods

"Watch Kurt" Mr. schue said, Kurt turns "all right, boys, five, six, seven" he moves "hand, hand, point to the finger, hip, head, oh! Sneak attack, back to the ring comb through the hair slap the butt" ken blows the whistle

"Okay that's enough for today gentlemen" he said, "we'll…work on it, just hit the showers" Kurt goes over to him

"Um, coach I don't mean to interject, but I think we should end with a show circle" coach looks at him

"What's your problem?" puck asks Finn as they leave the choir room

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind" Finn said to him

"Seriously dude what's going on?" Puck said to him "I'm your best friend talk"

"It's personal" Finn said "I knew it, you're in love with Kurt" Puck said,

"Quinn's pregnant she keeping the baby" Finn said then leaves,

Harry walks down the hall passing students a couple of cheerios pass him "Hey Harry" one says, Harry smiled, and heads to his locker, as he opens it a cheerio came up to him

"Hey Harry,"

"Hey" Harry said to her

"So. I was thinking how about we meet after school, so we can continue where we stopped in the janitor's closet" she said Harry smiled

"You got it" he said

"Cool see you later" she said leaving swaying her butt as she went, Harry watch her go, Harry grabs his books for his next class, and heads down the hallway, he see's Quinn going down the hallway he as he passes he glances at her, then continues down the hallway,

Quinn walks down the hallway, Puck steps in front of her "what's up MILF?" He said

"Leave me alone" Quinn said, walking away,

"Who's the daddy, I just think its kind of weird if its Finns, since you told me you were a virgin when we did it and I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him" Quinn looks at him

"How can you be so sure" Quinn said

"Finns my boy he would've told me" Puck said

"You make a habit of sleeping with your boys girlfriends?" she said then walks away,

"Well call the Vatican we got ourselves another immaculate conception" he said Quinn grabs him "I'd take care of it you know you too" Puck said "my dads a deadbeat but I don't roll that way"

"Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fryolator?" Quinn said to him

"I've got my pool cleaning business" puck said,

"We live in Ohio" Quinn replied, "I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day but it was a mistake you're a lima loser and you're always gonna be a lima loser" looking at him then Quinn runs down the corridor Puck watches her

She runs to her car in the rain crying she gets in and closes the door, leaning against the wheel

"How many weeks are you?" Terri asks, Quinn turns around "from the looks of you I'd say no more than five or six. I assume you haven't told your parents yet, I mean how could you? After daddy bought you this car so you could drive him to the chastity ball." Quinn looks at her, "you can't raise this baby Quinn" she said

"I'm sorry but who are you" Quinn said, Terri smiles

"I'm just somebody who wants to help"

"I don't need your help get the hell out of my car!"

"Really? What kind of prenatal vitamins are you taking?" Terri asked, Quinn just stares at her, Terri smiles, "yeah," she go to her handbag and takes out some, "here three times a day or your baby will be ugly" Terri said, Quinn takes them

"I don't understand" Quinn said looking at her "what do you want from me?"

The football field

The field lights go on and the crowd to a Mexican wave,

The cheerios chant "W-M-H-S", Harry dressed in his black jacket with a hoody underneath, he leans against the bleachers, arms crossed, he glances at the cheerleaders he looks at a certain blonde, Emma wipes the bench as will comes

"Anyone sitting here?" Will asks her,

"Uh no, no here" she replied,

"W-M-H-S!" The cheerios chanted,

Will sits down "well, at least I know it's clean" he said,

"Yeah" Emma said, a tune plays over the speakers they stand up.

When it finishes they clap and sit down.

"Well, I think we, uh, really came together this week as a team" Finn said,

"Yeah, a big gay team" Puck said to Finn, "a big gay team of dancing gays"

"Seriously Finn, it was fun in practice and all but we can't do that out here in front of everybody it'll make us even more of a joke" said one of them, Finn glances at Kurt then runs onto the field puck and the others follow, the crowd cheers, and claps. Mr. Schue smiles

"Divert right 87, on one, break!"

"Break!" (Players)

The whistle blows "yo QB! Your mamas so fat the back of her neck looks like hotdogs! Give me some ketchup!" yells one of the other players,

"Down set hike!" Finn yells, tossing the ball behind as a player come forward the players tackle then and one hits the ball holder knocking him down the whistle blows, "punch and Judy on one, break!" Finn yelled. Whistle blows and they taken down again,

"Jordan versus bird on one! Hut!" Finn yells, Finn runs and "run!" yells coach, unfortunately Finn is tackled t the ground, the crowd groans. "Cupid tips on one break!" Finn said, they break Finn glances at the timer, and crouches he then glances at Quinn as Kurt looks at him, he thinks "time out!" Finn yells, the whistle is blown.

"Dude we got to do it" Finn said to Puck

"We will be jokes for the rest of our high school lives" Puck said

"We're already jokes. I don't wanna be a lima loser for the rest of my life." Finn said to him, Puck glances at Quinn,

"Yo left tackle, your mamas so fat" he said puck turns to him "her cereal bowl comes with its own lifeguard like Baywatch!"

"Hey ankle grabber, I had sex with your mother" looking at him "no seriously I cleaned your pool and then I had sex with her on your bed, nice star wars sheets" which shut him up, "lets do it captain" Finn smiles,

"Come on huddle up huddle up" Finn said called "okay ring on it' on three" looking at them "yeah, all right?" Finn said, "come on, on three one two three break!"

"Break!" the player's yelled,

Brittany Santana and Quinn wave their pom-poms Finn looks at the coach who nods then at Mr. Schue, "hut one, two! Three! Let's hit it!" He motions the guys and they turn it in Harry is about to leave when 'all the single ladies, all the single ladies' and the start dancing, the other team just stand there as they continue dancing. Quinn smiles, Harry stares at them as they dance, one of the other players start to dance, as they continue, as the crowd start dancing, one of the other players stop the dancing one, the team get down "hike!" Finn yells and the player throws it and Finn catches it as Puck runs Finn throws the ball, Puck catches it and runs as the crowd cheers, he touchdown Puck does a little dance, Mr. Schue and Emma hug, then they stare at each other awkwardly and turn away from each other,

Kurt makes his way to the field, he lines up with the ball he motions for the music, "center hike!" Finn yells as the ball tosses to him Kurt dances at kicks the football. The whistle is blow as the ref holds his hands up the crowd cheers and claps, they guys hoist Kurt up on there shoulders.

Puck glances at Quinn and see's Finn going over to her and they kiss, Harry glances at Quinn and see's Quinn and Finn kissing he puts his earplugs in his ears puts his hoody up, turns on his iPod he turns around and leaves

Quinn closes her locker and sees Finn she smiles

"Hey here its my gee-ge," Quinn looks at it "this is the baby blanket my dad got me the day I was born it was the only thing I had to remember him by I used to cry without it I took it everywhere with me so it's a little dirty but I want our baby to have it I'm gonna to everything to be a good father" Quinn laughs and smiles

"Thank you Finn" Quinn said, hugging him,

"Hey guys" said puck "how you doing?" looking at Quinn "lately I've been feeling a little sick in the morning"

"Must be a virus" Quinn said to him

"Hey you putting on a little weight? You should watch your carbs, they not gonna be able to hoist you to the top of that cheerleader pyramid much longer"

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that" Finn said,

Puck looks at Quinn, "you know what? You're right I was totally out of line," he walks away "see you guys around" before leaving,

"You know there's a question I get asked a lot" sue said, "whether I'm accepting an honorary doctorate or performing a citizens arrest people ask me, 'sue what's your secret?' well I'll tell you my secret western Ohio"

Choir Room Glee Club

Mr. Schue opens the door "Hey guys," he says, Artie, Tina, Mercedes Rachel turned Santana, Brittany and Quinn stop talking and looked, "lets give a big glee welcome to our three newest members, fresh off their big win on Friday night- Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang," but before he could continue the door opens, Mr. Schue turns around and see's Harry, "ah, Harry, everybody welcome our fourth newest member Harry Evans" Mr. Schue said, they look at him, "regionals here we come" Mr. Schue said.

Sue's corner.

"Sue Sylvester's not afraid to shake things up," Sue said

The new four join the others, Harry stands next to Mike and Matt, Finn stands next to Quinn, who glances at Harry "lets start today with 'tonight' from west side story" Mr. Schue said then looks at Rachel who smiles he then turns to Tina "Tina." Rachel smile fades "Show us what you got" Artie, Santana and Mercedes look at Rachel, Santana's smiles, Tina walks to the front as Rachel and Mr. Schue look at each other.

Sue's corner

"You know I'm tired of hearing people complain 'I'm riddled with this disease' or 'I was in that tsunami' to them I say, shake it up a bit, get out of your box. Even if that box happens to be where you're living.

Auditorium

Sandy paints a lamppost as Rachel walks in, Sandy looks up and see's Rachel "I thought you had Glee practice my little multitasking star." He said

"I quit. I'm yours exclusively." Rachel said

"I'll often yell at the homeless people 'hey, how's that homelessness working out for you? Give not being homelessness a try"

"Maybe this time in B-flat." Rachel says to the band,

Sue's corner

"You know something Ohio?" Sue said, "its not easy to break out of your comfort zone, people will tear you down tell you, you shouldn't have bothered in the first place but let me tell you something there's not much of a difference between a stadium full of cheering fans and an angry crowd screaming abuse at you they're just making a lot of noise how you take it is up to you"

Will watches her on TV 'convince yourself they're cheering for you. You do that, and someday, they will and that's how sue sees it' she chuckles.

Quinn leans against the lockers as students pass, thinking then she looks down.

A/N hope you like the chapter and now Harry has joined the Glee Club, I will be uploading more chapter in a few days I'm hoping to get to sectionals, or road to regionals, before season 3 comes out next month,

A/N just a quick note, I am still doing this storie but I'll be continuing hopfully soon don't know when, sorry. I havent abandoned it!. same with my other stories.


End file.
